Never Forget You
by Park Beichan
Summary: Sosok pria yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam tak terartikan. Baekhyun, sosok gadis yang hanya mampu menghindar demi menyelamatkan pikiran dan hatinya. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika sang takdir berkendak berbeda? Chanbaek. Slight! Sehun. GS.


**NEVER FORGET YOU**

 **Chanbaek**

 **GS!**

 **Rate T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sosok pria yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam tak terartikan. Baekhyun, sosok gadis yang hanya mampu menghindar demi menyelamatkan pikiran dan hatinya. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika sang takdir berkendak berbeda?**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :**

 _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb yang TERINSPIRASI DARI VIDEO CLIP NEVER FORGET YOU—ZARA LARSSON, MNEK— DAN CERITA BEAUTY AND THE BEAST DARI DISNEY**_ _ **. Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.**_

 **.**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI ATAU PAIRING INI ATAU GENDER DARI TOKOH TOLONG TIDAK USAH DIBACA**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 _Aliran dalam benih cinta_

 _Mengalun dalam singgahsana sang raja_

 _Berharap alunan merdu menghantarkannya_

Senyum hangat terulas dibibir tipis milikku. Angin sepoi membelai wajahku ketika diriku sedang menikmati indahnya duduk di pohon rindang rumah kosong di belakang rumah—Ya, meskipun telah berulang kali orang tuaku melarangku kemari, karena tempat ini adalah tempat yang disakralkan tetua kami. Namun entah mengapa aku tak memedulikan larangan mereka. Tempat ini sangat menentramkan dan nyaman—Gesekan kertas lusuh terdengar kembali ketika jemariku berusaha membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku yang saat ini tengah ku genggam

 _Ketidakadilan yang tercipta_

 _Membelenggu ketersediaan yang tersisa_

 _Bertitik tumpu dalam kesengsaraan_

 _Terperosok dalam duka lara menyayat jiwa_.

Dahiku mengernyit ketika membaca bait-bait selanjutnya yang tertuang di dalam buku ini. Rasa perih mulai merambat di dalam kalbuku ketika alur tulisan dalam buku yang ku genggam telah berubah. Tak ada kebahagiaan. Kesedihan mendalam. Keterpurukan

 _Mengapa dikau pergi?_

 _Luka lara yang telah tersemat telah terbuka_

 _Mengapa dikau pergi?_

 _Sayatan penuh nanah telah menebar_

 _Mengapa dikau pergi?_

 _Terpuruk dalam kegelepan kasih yang merana_

 _Mengapa dikau pergi?_

 _Sebuah ikrar janji yang telah terkikis musnah_

Tanpa terasa genggam tanganku mengerat pada buku yang telah lapuk itu

 _Bukankah dikau telah berjanji tuk bersama?_

 _Mengapa dikau pergi?_

"Shine." Suara husky yang menyapa gendang telingaku tanpa sadar membuat tubuhku terlonjak kaget. Bersyukur jika bibirku tak mengeluarkan respon berupa teriakan keras.

Hhh

Hembusan napas berat dan usapan di dada kulakukan sebelum diriku menetapkan hati untuk menatap sosok pria yang saat ini tengah duduk disamping kananku—Sungguh, aku lelah menghindari pria yang saat ini menatapku dengan tatapan yang selama ini sulit ku artikan, bukan karena pria itu memiliki wajah tak rupawan dan tubuh yang tambun hingga membuatku lelah menghadapinya—

Sungguh, pria itu sangatlah tampan dan gagah. Bagai sang dewa yang menitis menjadi sosok sempurna manusia—Hanya saja aku terlalu sulit menguraikan perasaan yang kumiliki ketika kedua mata kami beradu pandang untuk pertama kalinya. Rasa sedih, marah, rindu, kecewa, dan lega bercampur menjadi satu. Aneh. Perasaan rumit yang aneh. Mengapa pula aku dapat merasakan perasaan serumit itu kepada orang yang barusaja ku temui? Seharusnya pertama kali aku menatap pria ini adalah rasa kagum karena ketampanan dan pesona yang ia miliki. Hal itulah yang membuatku selalu menghindarinya. Meskipun sesungguhnya sangat sulit untuk menghindar darinya

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

"Bisakah kau tak mengagetkanku?"

Seulas senyum terpatri dibibir pria tinggi bertubuh tegap dengan balutan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya Sungguh aku ingin memaki diriku sendiri yang tak mampu melepaskan pandangan dari wajah rupawan yang ia miliki. Ingin sekali aku mengumpat ketika rasa rindu mulai menguasai diriku dan ingin sekali aku menenggelamkan diriku ketika aku ingin merasakan dekap hangat yang terpancar dari tubuh pria ini

"Shine."

Shine? Aku baru menyadari jika sedari tadi ia memanggilku Shine. Mengapa dia memanggilku Shine? Apakah dia terbentur benda keras hingga ia memutuskan memanggilku Shine? Tapi untuk apa?

"Shine."

Pria itu kembali mengulang panggilan yang ia berikan dengan senyum indah yang terpatri di wajah rupawan miliknya

"Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol? Kau membuatku takut."

Park Chanyeol—Pria tampan yang pertama kali bertatap mata denganku di sebuah toko buku usang yang berada di sebelah sekolah tempat kami menimba ilmu. Pria tampan yang sangat digilai seluruh gadis di kota ini. Pria tampan yang selalu memancarkan aura dingin ketika gadis-gadis mulai mengganggu privasi miliknya. Pria tampan yang entah mengapa selalu mendapatkan partner gadis biasa sepertiku dalam mengerjakan project kelas. Pria tampan yang selalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Pria tampan yang selalu memberikanku getaran aneh yang membuat tubuhku menggigil. Pria tampan yang selalu membuatku mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari pemujanya.

"Shine. Aku telah menemukanmu."

Dahiku mengernyit heran, "Apa yang kau katakan, Chanyeol? Bukankah setiap hari kau selalu bertemu denganku?"

"Shine. Kekasih hatiku. Sinar hidupku. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Pancaran bahagia terpancar dari kedua mata bulat milik Chanyeol. Sungguh, aku merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau melupakan tentang diriku? Aku bukanlah kekasih mu. Ataukah saat ini kau sedang berlatih drama?"

Tangan hangat nan besar menggenggam telapak tanganku begitu erat. Desiran panas merayap dari balik kulitku. Tak pernah sekalipun aku menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menggenggam tanganku—meskipun jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku selalu mengharapkannya—

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan membenci diriku. Jangan menjauh dariku. Shine, cahaya hidupku." Tatapan sendu sirat kesedihan dari kedua manik Chanyeol membuat relung hatiku menjerit perih. Sungguh aku tak menyukai tatapan sendu ini.

"Chanyeol, jangan membuatku semakin tak mengerti. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Maafkan aku yang tak menepati janjiku. Maafkan aku, Shine. Ku mohon jangan menjauh dariku."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Chanyeol? Janji apa?"

"Kumohon tetaplah disampingku, Shine. Jangan menjauh dariku. Jangan siksa aku dalam keterpurukan ini." Gurat kesedihan semakin terpancar dari wajah rupawan Chanyeol. Dentuman-dentuman perih semakin menghantam kesadaranku.

Aku menggeleng tak paham dengan perilaku yang aneh ini, "Sungguh, Chanyeol. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Chanyeol menatapku lekat, "Shine, kumohon percayalah padaku."

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan aneh Chanyeol semakin membuatku menghela napas frustasi, "Chanyeol, bagaimana aku percaya dengan ucapanmu jika aku tak mengerti apa yang ingin kau utarakan padaku?"

"Kebenaran ini sangat menyakitkan, Shine. Aku tak ingin kau mengetahuinya. Namun kumohon, jangan menghindariku lagi. Kumohon, jangan menjauh dari jangkauanku." Genggaman erat tangan Chanyeol semakin membuat telapak tanganku terasa kebas

 _But sometimes you just gotta know_

 _that these things fall through_

"Kebenaran apa, Chanyeol? Jika kau tak memperjelas ucapanmu, aku akan semakin menghindarimu."

Chanyeol berdiri, tangan hangat miliknya masih setia menggenggamku, "Ikutlah denganku, Shine. Aku akan menunjukkan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya."

"Tap—"

"Kumohon."

"Baiklah." Dengan perlahan ku ikuti langkah Chanyeol yang menuntunku untuk memasuki rumah kosong itu. Degup jantungku semakin berdetak ketika perasaan aneh menggerogotiku

Apa yang akan Chanyeol tunjukan? Ada apa di rumah kosong itu? Mengapa Chanyeol membawaku ke rumah kosong? Haruskah aku menghempaskan tangannya dan berlari? Lalu bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar-benar akan menunjukkan sebuah kebenaran? Tapi kebenaran tentang apa? Apakah dia menyimpan sebuah rahasia di rumah kosong ini? Tapi, bukankah rumah kosong ini sangat sakral dan tak ada satupun yang mengetahui siapa pemilik rumah ini? tapi mengapa Chanyeol menuntunku kemari? Apa yang—

"Shine." Panggilan itu tersemat kembali hingga membuatku tersadar bahwa saat ini langkahku telah menapak pada teras rumah kosong itu. Hembusan angin yang menyapa tengkukku membuat bulu romaku semakin bergidik ngeri.

" _Welcome home, Shine_." Bisikan samar Chanyeol gumamkan dengan begitu lirih

Kriet

Pintu usang berwarna putih yang telah tertutup kerak coklat itu pun terbuka perlahan. Ingin sekali bibirku terbuka dan berteriak lantang untuk menyuarakan bahwa aku tak ingin memasuki rumah kosong yang terkenal penuh misteri ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa perih ketika langkah kakiku mulai menapak ke dalam ruang gelap rumah kosong ini

Gelap. Tanpa ada setitik cahaya yang menembus. Sungguh aneh, bahkan aku dapat melihat jika banyak terdapat jendela kaca. Namun mengapa hanya kegelapan yang terlihat di luar sana? Bukankah sebelum aku memasuki rumah ini terik mentari masih gagah bersinar di atas kepala? Namun mengapa hanya kegelapan bagai sang malam yang telah berkuasa?

Hentakan pintu menyadarkanku bahwa saat ini genggaman Chanyeol telah terlepas. Bahkan hawa kehidupan Chanyeol tak lagi ada di sampingku. Aku takut. Sungguh aku takut. "C..chan? Jangan main-main. Kau dimana?"

Belum sempat aku berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol, panggilan lembut menyeruak seakan tertelan jauh di ujung sana

"Shine.."

Suara Chanyeol menggema lirih di ujung sana, "Chan? Kau dimana? Jangan bercanda, ok?"

"Shine.."

Ku telan ludahku susah payah, ingin sekali aku menangis. Karena demi apa aku sangat takut kegelapan dan saat ini aku tengah berdiri di rumah kosong yang telah disakralkan oleh tetua kami.

"Shine.."

Suara Chanyeol semakin menghilang, "Chanyeol, kumohon. Ini sama sekali tak lucu."

" _Jangan lari lagi kau!_ " Suara teriakan seorang gadis yang mampu membuatku terdiam kaku menggema memasuki pendengaranku.

"Apa rumah kosong ini berpenghuni?" Gumamku.

Ku edarkan kedua manik mataku untuk melihat sekeliling. Namun, kedua mataku menyipit heran ketika melihat ada cahaya dari sebuah ruangan.

Sungguh, sejak kapan terdapat ruangan terang di ujung sana?

" _Hentikan, kumohon. Aku lelah~_ " suara rengekan seorang gadis tetap mengalun menghiasi tempat dimana kedua kakiku berpijak. Kekehan berat terdengar dari ujung sana ketika rengekan-rengkan itu semakin terdengar merajuk.

"Apa disana ada orang? Apakah mereka pemilik rumah ini? Sungguh rumah ini mengerikan!" Tanpa sadar jemariku saling bertaut hanya untuk sekedar mengurangi ketakutan yang semakin menyergap tubuhku.

" _Kyaa! Hentikan Yeollie! Turunkan.. Turunkan!_ " Jeritan dan gelak tawa semakin mendominasi gema yang memantul dari ujung sana.

Entah sejak kapan aku lupa bagaimana cara bernapas dan menelan ludah hingga membuat dadaku naik turun tak beraturan, "Sebenarnya Chanyeol dimana? Sial sekali dia meninggalkanku sendirian seperti ini."

" _Kyaa.. hahahaha, jangan Yeollie~_ "

Gelombang rasa penasaran semakin menggerogoti diriku ketika gelak tawa itu semakin menggelegar. Tanpa sadar, langkah kakiku telah menapak mendekati sumber suara

"Yeollie? Chanyeol? Chanyeollie? Apakah kebenaran yang Chanyeol maksud adalah ia memiliki kekasih? Tapi untuk apa dia menunjukkan kebenaran itu padaku?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Gejolak dingin menerpa tubuhku yangmana mampu membuat tubuhku mengigil tanpa sadar.

" _Yeollie~_ "

" _Yeollie~_ "

" _Yeollie~_ "

Panggilan dengan rengekan manja semakin terdengar ketika tubuhku telah berada di dekat pintu ruangan yang memendarkan cahaya itu. Dengan perlahan tubuhku melongok ke dalam ruangan yang—

"Astagaa.." Pekikan tertahan tercipta dari tenggorokanku ketika melihat ruangan berlapis emas dengan cahaya lampu kuning yang begitu indah terpancar dari beberapa berlian yang menggantung diatap ruangan itu.

Ruangan dengan dekorasi gaya baroque yang begitu mencolok terpampang di ruangan indah ini, begitu memanjakan mata hingga mampu membuatku tak berkedip. Aku tak menyangka jika rumah kosong ini menyimpan ruangan yang memiliki keindahan seperti ini. Dinding-dinding yang terukir ornament-ornament rumit dengan gradasi warna yang indah memelopori keindahan tersembunyi yang tersimpan. Lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang menggantung di dinding ruangan ini begitu membuat dahi mengerut untuk memahami. Namun, aneh.

Semakin kedua mataku menelisik dan mengamati segala penjuru ruangan ini, mengapa aku merasa tak asing dengan ruangan berlapis emas ini? Kapan aku pernah melihat ruangan seperti ini sebelumnya?

" _Yeollie~ kau tahu?_ " suara lembut seorang gadis kembali mengalun memasuki gendang telingaku. Dengan cepat kedua mataku menelisik seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosok yang telah menggemakan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan itu. atau mungkin sosok Yeollie yang disebut sedari tadi, atau mungkin sosok Chanyeol?

" _Aku tak ingin lagi kembali ke rumahku, Yeollie. Aku ingin bersamamu disini_." Kedua mataku telah menangkap sosok perempuan yang saat ini memunggungi diriku—Gadis berambut panjang mengikal dengan surai berwarna coklat tua yang memakai gaun berwarna putih tulang melekat di tubuhnya yang mungil—tengah bercakap dengan seseorang yang mendudukkan diri di kursi besar yang mampu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Apakah ia berbicara dengan Chanyeol? Apakah mungkin Yeollie adalah Chanyeol? Entahlah, mengapa harus sosok Yeollie itu tenggelam di dalam kursi yang begitu besar? Mengapa pula kursi itu memunggungiku?

" _Shine._ " Gumaman rendah ku dengar dari sosok dibalik kursi besar itu. Perlahan kedua mataku dapat menyaksikan ketika tangan berbulu coklat lebat yang menjulur dari balik kursi itu menggapai lengan gadis bersurai coklat. Jemari dengan kuku berbentuk cakar itu menggenggam lengan gadis itu.

Kedua mataku membola, rasa ngeri menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, "A..apa itu? I..itu tak mungkin tangan Chanyeol, kan?"

" _Dengarkan aku, Shine._ " Suara berat mengalun begitu lembut, " _Aku sangat bahagia jika tempat ini selalu dipenuhi dengan tawa dan suara indahmu_."

 _I used to be so happy_

 _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_

Aku terdiam ketika kedua mataku menatap sosok yang begitu mengerikan berdiri tepat di depan gadis bersurai coklat itu. Sosok itu sangat mengerikan—tubuhnya berbalut kemeja hitam besar yang menutupi seluruh bulu coklat ditubuhnya. Rupa yang memiliki struktur bentuk wajah kera bercampur singa. Gigi bertaring yang mencuat di belahan bibirnya dengan bulu-bulu panjang yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya—Kedua mataku menatap intens sosok mengerikan itu. Mengapa aku seakan pernah bertemu dengan sosok ini? Mengapa pula aku tak merasa takut akan sosok mengerikan ini? Bahkan aku merasakan rindu yang mendalam? Aneh, apakah aku mulai tak waras? Seharusnya aku segera berlari karena ketakutan melihat sosok mengerikan itu. Bukan malah merindukan dan ingin mendekapnya? Sial, aku mulai mempertanyaakan kewarasan diriku.

 _Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_

Mata bulat itu menatapku. Gelayar aneh semakin mendebarkan di setiap tubuhku. Tanpa sadar mataku memanas dan berkaca-kaca. Entah mengapa aku sangat merindukan sosok mengerikan itu. Harusnya aku berlari untuk—tidak! Jangan gila! Seharusnya kau ketakutan saat ini, Byun! Seharusnya kau berlari meninggalkan mereka! Bukan semakin terpaku seperti patung disini!

Sosok mengerikan itu kembali menatap gadis bersurai coklat yang berada di depannya. Sosok mengerikan itu mengusap lembut pipi gadis bersurai coklat tua itu.

Aku terpaku. Tubuhku membeku. Sungguh, mengapa aku seakan pernah mengenali kejadian ini? Tidak, bukan mengenali tapi aku seakan pernah mengalami kejadian ini? Apakah aku dejavu? Apakah saat ini aku sedang bermimpi atau bagaimana?

" _Namun, Shine. Aku telah berjanji kepada Mr. Byun jika setiap bulan mati kau akan kembali ke rumah_."

 _Funny how we both end up here_

 _but everything seems alright_

Mr. Byun? Ayahku? Seingatku aku tak memiliki saudara perempuan bersurai coklat tua seperti gadis itu. Ataukah Mr. Byun yang lain? Sungguh, sebenarnya mereka siapa? Mengapa aku merasa sangat mengenali sosok mengerikan itu?

" _Shine, bulan mati telah tiba._ _Kereta akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi, Shine Kau harus kembali ke rumah_." Senyum hangat nan teduh terpancar dari mimik sosok itu.

Dentuman keras menghantam dada kiriku ketika mendengar penuturan sosok mengerikan itu, seakan diriku tak berkehendak jika gadis bersurai coklat itu meninggalkannya. Dengan spontan pula ku gelengkan kepalaku ketika mendengar penuturan sosok mengerikan itu, "Jangan..jangan meninggalkannya." Gumaman spontan terlontar dari bibirku tanpa kusadari. Aku tak tahu mengapa hati kecilku berteriak kalut seakan tak terima jika gadis bersurai coklat itu akan meninggalkan sosok mengerikan itu sendirian. Anggap saja aku gila jika tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan sosok mengerikan itu, tapi sungguh aku merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa sosok mengerikan bernama Yeollie itu.

Gadis bersurai coklat tua itu menggeleng untuk menolak penuturan sosok mengerikan itu, " _Tidak, Yeollie. Ku mohon biarkan pada bulan mati kali ini aku berada disampingmu._ "

" _Tidak, Shine. Kau harus kembali ke rumah._ " Yeollie—sosok mengerikan itu menatap gadis bersurai coklat itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Jemari lentik gadis bersurai coklat itu mencengkeram kemeja Yeollie hingga kusut, " _Bukankah kau mengatakan jika bulan mati adalah kelemahan terbesarmu, Yeollie? Lalu mengapa kau membiarkanku pergi disaat kau lemah?!_ "

"Jangan.. jangan tinggalkan Yeolliemu." Perasaan sedih semakin menggerogotiku hatiku ketika Yeollie tetap bersikukuh memulangkan gadis bersurai coklat. Sungguh aku tak mengerti, mengapa aku merasa kalut seperti ini? Mengapa aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan gadis bersurai coklat itu? Tanpa ku komando airmataku mengalir semakin deras ketika melihat gadis bersurai coklat itu juga bergetar hebat.

Dekapan hangat Yeollie berikan kepada gadis bersurai coklat, aku dapat melihat ketulusan dan kehangatan terpancar dari dirinya. Rasa hangat itu seakan juga menyelimuti tubuhku, aku tak tau mengapa aku juga merasakan kehangatan pelukan itu, " _Karena ketika aku lemah, aku tak mampu melindungimu, Shine._ " Suara berat nan serak mulai mendominasi suara Yeollie

" _K..kau tak perlu melindungiku, Yeollie. Hiks.. biarkan aku disampingmu kali ini hiks_ "

Yeollie semakin mendekap erat gadis bersurai coklat tua, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang gadis seakan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan sang gadis.

"Jangan tinggalkan, Yeolliemu. Jangan.." gumamanku semakin meracau ketika kedua mataku menatap kereta kuda di balik jendela yang berada di ruangan ini telah tiba.

" _Kau nyawaku, Shine. Kau berarti untukku."_

" _Hiks biarkan aku disisimu, Yeollie._ "

Dapat kulihat gelengan tegas dari kepala Yeollie ketika Yeollie telah melepas dekapannya, " _Dengarkan aku, Shine. Setelah bulan mati usai, aku akan menunggumu disini seperti yang selalu kita lakukan_."

 _I wonder what will happen_

 _If we went back and put up a fight_

" _Tidak!_ " gadis bersurai coklat tua itu menggeleng bahkan meninggikan nada suaranya, " _A..aku takut kau tak akan menungguku lagi disini, Yeollie. Aku tak ingin pergi dari sisimu. Kumohon mengertilah, Yeollie_."

" _Byun Baekhyun._ " Suara rendah yang diberikan Yeollie membuatku tersentak kaget. " _Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang telah mengisi hariku. Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang telah menyinari kelam hidupku. Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang telah meluluhkan hati bekuku. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan menempatkanmu pada marabahaya ketika aku lemah?_ "

Byun Baekhyun? Gadis bersurai coklat itu bernama Byun Baekhyun?

" _Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri, Yeollie. Sungguh, biarkan aku disisimu._ "

Aku dapat melihat Yeollie memasangkan kalung berbandul kupu-kupu dengan batu sapphire biru menghiasinya.

Deg

 _I'll never forget you_

 _You'll always be by my side_

Tanganku meraba kalung yang ku pakai—Kalung yang ku bawa sejak aku berada di kandungan. Kalung yang entah mengapa telah ku genggam sejak aku pertama kali mengeluarkan tangisan kencang. Kalung yang membuat ibuku kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tentang bagaimana bayi dalam kandungan memiliki kalung emas yang berada di genggamanya—

 _And you will always be by my side_

' _till the day I die_

"Gadis itulah dirimu, Shine. Gadis itulah masalalumu. Dia dan dirimu adalah satu." Suara berat yang terasa jauh mengetuk kedua telingaku. Seakan suara itu adalah kunci dari kotak pandora mimpiku hingga mampu membuka dan memperjelas kejadian yang telah bersemayam setiap malam.

Dalam kedipan mata yang telah ku lakukan, aku mulai menyadari jika ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku—itulah mengapa aku merasa tak asing dengan ruangan ini—Mimpi tentang diriku yang memiliki surai coklat menangis meraung, terduduk di samping kursi kebesaran yang saat ini ku tatap di depan sana. Memanggil-manggil nama seseorang yang ternyata adalah nama Yeollie berulangkali. Namun, sosok Yeollie tak pernah muncul kembali hingga membuatku berlari kesana kemari memutari ruangan ini demi menemukan sosok Yeollie. Hatiku merintih perih ketika menyadari sosok yang ku nanti tak akan pernah kembali. Sayatan kasat mata menggores kalbuku ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang ku nanti telah meninggalkanku dalam janji yang tak mampu ia tepati. Menyesakkan. Menyakitkan. Mengecewakan. Rasa kecewa menggerogotiku semakin dalam hingga janji untuk tak memaafkannya pun terucap begitu saja.

 _And all along, I knew I had something special with you_

"Apakah yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku, Chanyeol? Mengapa kau membuka luka sayat di dalam diriku? Apakah kau ingin aku memaafkan sosok Yeollie ini?" Gumamku merintih ketika ingatan lain yang selama ini selalu membuatku terisak dalam tidur adalah ketika diriku dengan surai coklat tua tengah menapakkan kaki di sebuah altar beralas bulu coklat bersama pria yang tak pernah ku cintai—

" _Shine, belahan jiwaku, permata hatiku, cahaya hidupku, kekasih hatiku_. _Jika dikehidupan ini takdir tak mempersatukan kita. Ku mohon, nantikan diriku di kehidupan kelak_."

Yeollie menggiring Baekhyun bersurai coklat itu untuk menuju ke kereta yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

 _But I'm still tired_

 _and_

 _I can't hide my connection with you_

"Tidakk.. Jangan! Berhenti!" Aku berteriak tanpa sadar. Namun, seakan suaraku tertelan oleh angin dan sia-sia. Yeollie dan diriku yang lalu tak menoleh sedikit pun

"Jangan.. jangan pergi.. Yeolliemu tak akan kembali jika kau pergi.. jangan meninggalkannya!" Aku semakin berteriak frustasi dan mengejar mereka. Ku halangi mereka tepat di depan badan mereka. namun sia- sia ketika mereka melewati diriku dengan mudah. Menembus diriku seakan diriku tak pernah ada.

Tanganku mencoba menarik lengan Yeollie. Namun tanganku tak mampu menyentuhnya. "Kumohon, berhenti. Berhenti Byun Baekhyun bodoh! Jika kau meninggalkan Yeolliemu kau akan sengsara! Yeollie bodoh! Jangan biarkan diriku pergi, Yeollie."

 _Feeling it, loving it_

 _Everything that we do_

 _And all along, I knew I had something_

 _special with you_

" _Jangan menangis, Shine. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu._ " Yeollie mengecup pelan kening baekhyun bersurai coklat yang telah duduk manis di dalam kereta kuda

 _But sometime you just gotta know_

 _that these things fall through_

"Kau berbohong, Yeollie!" teriakku. Namun ketika semua suara yang ku keluarkan hanyalah sia-sia belaka, karena saat ini kereta kuda yang membawa Baekhyun bersurai coklat telah menjauhi kediaman Yeollie

" _Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu setulus hati_."

 _But I'm still tired_

 _and_

 _I can't hide my connection with you_

Aku semakin terisak ketika airmata mengalir dari mata bulat Yeollie

" _Tuan.._ "

Suara berat khas laki-laki memanggil dari arah belakang. Aku melihat Yeollie menatap seorang pelayan berbalut kemeja putih itu dengan tatapan sendu, " _Apakah persiapannya telah siap, Kim?_ " Pelayan Kim itu mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat kepada Yeollie.

Persiapan apa?

Langkahku mengikuti langkah Yeollie untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan putih yang terdapat banyak kuali besar.

" _Tuan, ritual kali ini akan semakin menyakitkan dan tak akan bertahan lama karena Raja Sehun semakin menguatkan kutukannya_."

Kutukan apa?

Raja Sehun siapa? Mengapa aku merasa tak asing dengan sosok Raja Sehun itu?

" _Tak apa, Kim. Aku akan menahannya."_

" _Tapi, Tuan. Ritual penangkal pembusukan tubuh anda ini tak akan bertahan lama. Bahkan"_ Aku dapat melihat pelayan Kim itu meneguk ludahnya susah payah, _"Akal sehat manusia anda akan hilang ketika malam ini berakhir."_

Yeollie membaringkan tubuhnya di atas batu besar yang berada di tengah ruangan ini dengan kekehan menyayat yang ia dengungkan, " _Sehun tak tanggung-tanggung melenyapkanku sepertinya._ "

Yeollie menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap pelayan setianya itu, " _Apakah aku tak akan bertemu dengan Baekhyunku lagi, Kim?_ "

 _I'll never forget you_

 _You'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'till the day I die_

Aku tersentak mendengar nada getir yang Yollie berikan. Airmataku mengalir deras. Betapa bodohnya aku berpikir jika Yeollie tak lagi menungguku. Betapa bodohnya aku yang tak mempercayai tulus hati miliknya

" _Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Tuan._ "

Aku melihat pelayan setia Yeollie mulai merapal mantra dan mengeluarkan sinar emas dari telapak tangannya untuk mengitari tubuh Yeollie. Tubuh Yeollie mengejang hebat. Geraman kesakitan terdengar begitu menyayat.

" _ARGGHH!_ "

Pendar cahaya hitam dan emas sekan mengikat dan tarik menarik. Peluh membanjiri pelayan Kim yang terlihat mulai melemah. Tubuh Yeollie semakin menghentak hebat. Membumbung tinggi dan terhempas keras di alas batu.

"Y..yeollie.."

" _ARRGGHH! Hahh hahh ARGHHH!_ "

Pendar cahaya hitam itu semakin menelan habis sinar emas pelayan Kim. Bau busuk menyengat mengitari seluruh penjuru ruangan ketika teriakan Yeollie semakin melemah.

"Y..yeollie" tanpa sadar langkah kakiku mendekat ke arah Yeollie dan mengabaikan bau busuk yang semakin menusuk indra penciumanku.

Ku genggam tangan Yeollie yang terkulai lemas, bulu-bulu coklat lembut miliknya mulai menghitam dan berair. Meskipun aku tau menggengam tangannya adalah hal sia-sia karena tanganku tak mampu menyentuh dirinya

"Y..yeollie.. Yeollie." Gumamku berulangkali

" _Argghhh…_ " tubuh Yeollie menggeliat ke sana kemari, "B.. Baekhyun.. Argghh.. Baekhyun.." Mata bulat Yeollie tertutup rapat, airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Kesakitan teramat masih membuat tubuhnya menggeliat berulangkali.

" _ARGHH!_ " Dengan perlahan bulu-bulu coklat milik Yeollie menghilang dari kulitnya ketika sinar emas telah berhasil melingkupi tubuhnya.

Tubuh manusia telah tergeletak lemas di atas alas batu. Ku larikan kedua mataku untuk melihat wajah Yeollie yang sesunguhnya.

Mataku membulat, "Chanyeol?"

" _Baekhyun.. Baekhyunn. Arggh Baekhyun.._ " Yeollie menggeliat gelisah. Pembusukan yang di ucapkan pelayan Kim terlihat jelas telah menggerogoti sebagian tubuh Yeollie yang saat ini telah berwujud sebagai Chanyeol.

"Chan..Chanyeol.."

"Yeol..yeollie"

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Kedua mataku menatap lekat wajah Yeollie yang telah berubah menjadi wajah rupawan Chanyeol—Wajah yang selalu menghiasi angan-angan indahku. Wajah yang selalu membuatku mampu tersenyum merona jika mengingat tatapan sulit yang ia berikan. Wajah seorang pria yang selama ini ku sangkal jika aku telah jatuh hati kepadanya di saat mata ku menatap mata indahnya

" _ARGGHH!_ " teriakan Chanyeol kembali menggema ketika bulu-bulu coklat kembali memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga pikiranku kembali tergugu untuk mengkhawatirkan kondisi Yeollie yang semakin memburuk

" _Bakar! Bakar!_ "

" _Monster! Monster!"_

Mendengar teriakan saling bersahutan didepan kediaman Yeollie membuat ku dan pelayan Kim menoleh bebarengan. Tubrukan benda berat ke arah pintu utama terdengar begitu menakutkan.

Brak

Beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian prajurit memasuki ruangan dimana Yeollie terbaring lemah.

Kekehan berat menghiasi ruangan ini ketika sesosok pria memasuki ruangan ini dengan gaya yang angkuh.

" _Apakah kakakku telah mati?_ "

Hatiku berdenyut hebat ketika melihat sosok pria yang saat ini menatap tajam tubuh lemas Yeollie yang terbaring di atas alas batu

Siapa dia? Adik Yeollie?

" _Mengapa kau begitu kejam kepada kakakmu, Raja Sehun?_ "

Raja Sehun? Orang yang mengutuk Yeollie? Orang yang mengutuk Yeollie adalah adik kandung Yeollie?

Pelayan Kim menggeram hebat, ia berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan prajurit yang mengunci pergerakannya.

" _Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Haha, si buruk rupa_."

" _Biarkan dia bahagia, Lord. Biarkan dia bahagia bersama kekasih hatinya. Biarkan dia hidup bersama kekasih hatinya._ " Pelayan Kim memohon dengan begitu tulus. Keputus asaan tersirat di nada pelayan Kim.

Raja Sehun kembali terkekeh, " _Kekasih hati, heh? Hahahaha. Tak akan ada yang benar-benar mencintai si buruk rupa ini._ "

Pandangan Raja Sehun mencemooh, ia berdecih dan meludah ketika menatap tubuh Yeollie yang telah penuh bulu kembali, " _Tak ada yang sudi memiliki pendamping si buruk rupa yang saat ini sedang meregang nyawa itu, pelayan setia_."

Kepala pelayan Kim menggeleng kuat, " _Tidak! Kau salah. Nona Baekhyun mencintai tuan. Kau salah, Lord._ "

" _Kau mengatakan Baekhyun?"_ Kekehan kejam kembali terlantun dari bibir Raja Sehun, " _Jika seperti itu, kekasih hati nya telah menjadi milikku~_ "

" _Keluarga Byun telah menerima pinanganku. Byun Baekhyun telah menjadi milikku._ " Seringai kejam Sehun lontarkan sebelum ia memerintahkan untuk memenggal kepala pelayan Kim dan mengikat tubuh Yeollie yang masih tergolek lemah

Crasshh

Teriakan ketakutan dari bibirku mengalun ketika dengan cepat para prajurit itu menebas kepala Pelayan Kim hingga kepala itu menggelinding. Darah segar menyebar ke segala arah. Para prajurit segera melempar jauh tubuh tanpa kepala pelayan Kim. Mereka pun tanpa segan menendang kepala pelayan Kim untuk menjauh dari arah pandangan mereka

"Kejam. Sungguh biadab!"

Prajurit-prajurit yang sedari tadi membawa rantai besi beserta beberapa tali telah memulai mengikat tubuh Yeollie dengan begitu erat.

Mataku membulat kaget ketika mereka menyeret tubuh Yeollie hingga terpelanting dan menghantam kabin lantai yang begitu keras, "Tidak! Hentikan! Jangan bawa Yeollie.."

Sepuluh prajurit menyeret tubuh Yeollie yang masih terdiam tanpa melakukan perlawanan yang berarti

"Yeollie!"

"Sial! Mengapa aku harus tembus pandang?! Yeollie, Ku mohon buka matamu. Yeollie. Ku mohon lawan mereka. Yeollie ku mohon sadarlah. Yeollie tepati janjimu. Yeollie ku mohon lawan mereka Yeollie." Aku berlari mengikuti arah prajurit membawa tubuh Yeollie. Aku berusaha untuk melakukan pukulan menyakitkan untuk menghentikan prajurit-prajurit yang menyiksa Yeollie.

Namun, ketika angan hanyalah angan. Ketika harapan hanyalah sekedar harapan. Apapun yang ku lakukan, apapun yang ku perbuat untuk menolong Yeollie hanya berakhir dalam kesia-sian. Prajurit-prajurit itu tetap menyeret Yeollie tanpa memedulikan kondisi Yeollie yang semakin dipenuhi dengan luka dan darah yang bercecer

Tap

Srett

Tap

Srett

Dengan kejam, prajurit-prajurit itu tetap menyeret tubuh Yeollie bagai bangkai binatang.

Tak jauh dari langkah prajurit-prajurit itu menyeret tubuh Yeollie, kedua mataku menangkap gerombolan cahaya berpendar semakin dekat. Mulutku tak mampu hanya terbuka kaget ketika melihat orang-orang dengan pakaian zaman dulu tengah berkerumun. Memegang pisau besar dan benda-benda tajam. Dahiku semakin mengernyit ngeri ketika mereka juga membawa kendi besar

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan semua itu?

Tak perlu waktu lama, saat ini tubuh Yeollie telah berada di tengah kerumunan rakyat yang terlihat dipenuhi kemarahan, kejijikan, dan kemurkaan yang mendalam terhadap Yeollie

Apa yang membuat mereka begitu tampak marah melihat Yeollie?

" _Wahai rakyatku. Ini lah makhluk yang telah menyandera ratu kalian. Inilah makhluk yang telah berani menyentuh ratu kalian. Siksa dia. Limpahkan amarah kalian kepadanya. Atas nama ratu kalian—Byun Bakhyun. Siksa dia_ "

Mataku membola kaget ketika sekelebat ingatan tentang sebuah altar. Dia. Raja Sehun. Sosok pria yang berdiri disampingku ketika di altar. Pria yang tak ku cintai. Pria yang telah merenggut kebahagiaanku. Pria yang telah menghancurkan hidup Yeollieku.

"TIDAKK! Jangan! Dia menipu kalian. Yeollie tak menyanderaku! Tidakk. Dia penipu! Aku bukan ratu kalian! Jangan bodoh! Tidak!" Tanpa sadar kakiku berlari mendekat ke tubuh Yeollie yang terikat kuat. Berusaha menggapai tubuh Yeollie yang sampai saat ini tak bisa ku sentuh

"Yeollie.. yeollie.. tiddaakk. Yeollie."

Tak ku pungkiri tubuhku semakin menggigil ketakutan ketika Raja Sehun memerintahkan prajurit yang menyeret tubuh Yeollie untuk menebas bagian tubuh Yeollie yang telah membusuk

"Tidakk. Jangan lakukan itu. jangann. Kumohon jangann. Hikss. Yeollie. yeollie. hiks"

" _Baekhyun.. baekhyun.._ " gumaman lirih dari Yeollie ku dengar begitu indah. Mengalun bagai suara merdu yang selama ini selalu ku rindukan.

Crashhh

Kaki-kaki Yeollie yang mulai membusuk di tebas begitu saja.

" _ARGGHHH.. hahh baekhyun. hh._ " Geraman kesakitan dan lara menyiksa pendengaranku. Tubuhku mengigil kesakitan ketika melihat perilaku kejam yang diterima Yeollieku. Mulutku semakin merutuk ketika aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolong Yeollieku.

"Yeollie..hikss yeollie.. tidaakk. Yeollie.."

Para warga yang membawa kendi pun mendekat ke arah Yeollie, dengan senyum merekah sirat kepuasan dari raut muka mereka, mereka menyiramkan isi cairan yang tersimpan di kendi—air garam—ke tubuh Yeollie yang terluka atau yang telah ditebas oleh para prajurit.

" _ARGGHH! SHhh. Baekhh. Shh. Baekhhh_."

Aku berusaha mencegah para warga yang semakin mendekat ke tubuh Yeollie. Sungguh, telingaku terasa mati ketika mendengar rintihan Yeollie yang semakin kentara. Menyakitkan. Aku berusaha mendorong para warga, berusaha menghalangi mereka bahkan berbagai cara ku lakukan. Namun, tubuh keparat ini tetap tak berguna. Tubuh keparat ini hanya bagai udara kosong yang mudah tuk ditembus.

Dengan perlahan aku melihat para lelaki dan prajurit menguliti tubuh Yeollie. " _Arghh.. Argghhhh!_ " Rintihan dari bibir Yeollie semakin menggema. " _Baek.. Argghhh.. hyunku… arghhh Baekhyunku…_ "

Tangisku semakin pecah ketika bibir Yeollie semakin erat mengucapkan namaku, bagai sebuah mantra penguat dirinya, "Hentikan.. Kalian manusia biadab. Hentikan.. Jangan siksa Yeollieku. Jangan.."

" _Shine.. hh. Arghh. Baekhyunku..hh ARGGGHHH hh_." Gelak tawa mengiringi tubuh Yeollie yang saat ini penuh dengan darah segar tanpa bulu dan kulit yang melindunginya. Tanpa mengindahkan rintihan sakit dari bibir Yeollie, mereka tetap menguliti tubuh Yeollie dengan raut puas. Mereka pun tanpa merasa menyesal tetap menyiramkan air garam ke tubuh Yeollie yang tak memiliki kulit itu.

" _Maafkan aku, sayang.. Arghhh. Maafkan Aku.._ "

 _I'll never forget you_

 _You'll always be by my side_

" _Penggal dia, wahai rakyat ku. Penggal pengkhianat ini. Hakimi dia rakyatku!_ " perintah tegas Raja Sehun semakin menggelegar membuatku berteriak histeris

Crassshhh

Kepala Yeollie menggelinding tepat dibawah kakiku. Terlihat urai airmata menghiasi pipinya. Aku terjatuh terduduk menatap betapa tragisnya kematian Yeollie. Aku menyesal. Sungguh aku menyesal telah memiliki keraguan akan cintamu, Yeollie.

"YEOLLIEEE! Hikksss. Yeolliee."

Aku terduduk. Bersimpuh di dekat kepala Yeollie yang menggelinding.

"YEOLLIIIEEEE!"

Aku meraung, meraung kesakitan. Meraung penuh penyesalan. Aku menangis dalam kegelapan yang telah tercipta.

"Yeollie… yeollie.. yeollie.." bibirku semakin meracau

Pikiranku terlalu kalut. Aku tak mengerti lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan. Hidupku Belahan jiwaku. Hatiku. Yeollieku. Chanyeolku. Telah mati di depan mataku sendiri. Telah meninggalkanku dalam penantian dan prasangka buruk terhadapnya. Meninggalkanku tanpa untaian kata selamat tinggal. Meninggalkanku begitu lama dalam siksaan penantian dan keterpurukan.

Dalam kekalutan yang semakin menggerogotiku, aku merasakan dekapan hangat melingkupi tubuhku. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku."

Aroma yang selama ini selalu mengusik ketenangan hatiku telah menguar kembali. Aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat dalam pelukan hangat.

Terik matahari kembali menerpa kulitku kali ini, namun aku masih enggan untuk berpikir. Pikiranku masih setia memvisualisasikan kematian Yeollie. Hatiku masih telalu kalang kabut hanya sekedar untuk tertata kembali. Kedua kelopakku memberat hanya untuk terbuka, ketakutan melihat kematian sosok yang ku cintai semakin membuat diriku enggan untuk menatap dunia.

Sungguh hingga saat ini bibirku masih meracau dan memanggil nama Yeollie berulang kali.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Seharusnya aku tak lepas kendali dan menunjukkan semua itu kepadamu. Maafkan aku, sayang. Maafkan aku."

Suara husky yang mampu mengurangi kekalutanku kembali terdengar.

"Yeollie… hiks.. Yeolllie.."

"Shine.."

Panggilan itu.

Yeollie..

" _Open your eyes, Shine._ "

Alunan merdu mengalun indah mengobati luka yang tengah menganga. Dengan pelan ku buka kedua mataku dan menatap sosok Chanyeol tengah menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Chanyeoll.. yeollieku? Dia.. dia.. Chanyeol.. yeollieku.." suara serakku menggema memasuki indra pendengaran Chanyeol

" _He's me, shine. He's me_." Kedua manik Chanyeol bergerak gelisah ketika melihat wajahku yang semakin memucat dengan mata memerah yang membengkak, " _I'm yours, Shine. I'm yours_."

Kedua mataku menelisik seluruh pahatan sempurna Sang Maha Kuasa, sekelebat ingatan tentang perubahan Yeollie menjadi sosok Chanyeol pun mendera ingatanku begitu kuat, dengan gemetar bibirku mulai berucap, "Chanyeol.. Yeollie.. belahan jiwaku. Cintaku. Kasihku.. aku.."

"Tenanglah, sayang _._ " Usapan lembut tangan hangat Chanyeol mengusap pipiku dengan lembut, "Yeolliemu telah kembali, shine. Yeolliemu telah kembali. Jangan menangis."

Ku peluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Ku lampiaskan segala rasa sakit, rindu, marah, sedih, yang bercampur menjadi satu kepadanya, "Maafkan aku telah melanggar janjiku untuk menunggumu ketika bulan mati usai saat itu, Shine. Maafkan aku."

"Chanyeollie.. Chanyeollie."

"Aku sangat bersyukur di kehidupan kali ini, takdir mempertemukanku denganmu, kekasih hatiku."

Aku menggeleng keras di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Siksaan berat yang dialami Chanyeol dulu masih terngiang jelas di dalam benakku, "Sakit, Yeollie. Sakit. Tubuhmu. Kepalamu. Darah. Yeollie.. Chanyeollie."

Usapan lembut di punggungku terasa begitu menenangkan, "Tenang, Shine. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku telah berada disini. Dalam pelukanmu. Aku telah disini bersamamu."

"Chanyeollie.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. jangan memaksaku pergi.. Chanyeollie.. jangan memaksaku pergi lagi.."

Aku merasakan Chanyeol melepas pelukan erat yang kulakukan. Kedua manik Chanyeol menatapku penuh perasaan cinta, senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampannya. Dengan perlahan bibir basah Chanyeol mendarat di dahiku begitu lembut. Debaran-debaran hangat mulai merambat di dalam hatiku, debaran hangat yang mulai menggantikan rasa sakit perasaanku ketika menyaksikan kebenaran yang selama ini terkubur dalam prasangka buruk.

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, Shine."

Ku angkat tanganku, ku larikan jemariku untuk meraba wajah rupawan milik Chanyeolku. Ku usap perlahan dahinya, lalu kututunkan jemariku untuk meraba mata dan pelipisnya.

"Chanyeollie, kekasih hatiku. Pemilik hatiku." Ku larikan lagi jemariku untuk menyusuri hidup dan pipinya. Ku belai pelan rahang tegas yang selama ini selalu ku puja dalam diam.

Dalam diam mataku terjatuh di bibir penuh milik Chanyeol, tanpa komando jemariku meraba bibir Chanyeol. Menelusuri bentuk dan kelembutan bibir yang selama ini mengukir senyum penuh arti tersembunyi untukku.

"Shine.." Suara rendah Chanyeol mengalun ketika dengan cepat kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua lenganku

"Shine."

Aku merasakan kepala Chanyeol semakin mengikis jarak diantara kami. Dengan perlahan dahi Chanyeol menempel di dahiku. Hidung kami bersetuhan. Terpaan napas hangat dapat ku rasakan. Aroma mint menguar dari napas yang Chanyeol keluarkan, " _Welcome home, Shine._ " Dengan pelan bibir tebalnya menempel di bibirku begitu lembut. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku untuk merasakan bibir penuh Chanyeol. Mendebarkan dan menggelitik. Dengan perlahan bibir Chanyeol bergerak menyesap bibirku.

Jemari panas Chanyeol mengusap pelan tengkukku. Menggesek kulitku dengan begitu lembut. Gelayar panas semakin ku rasakan ketika jemari Chanyeol mulai turun mengusap punggung hingga pinggulku.

Dapat ku rasakan ciuman Chanyeol semakin menuntut. Gigitan-gigitan dibibir bawahku telah ku rasakan, lidah Chanyeol mengetuk belahan bibirku berulangkali dan menerobos hingga membelit lidahku dengan begitu cepat dan penuh. Seakan lidah panasnya sedang mengeksplor seluruh rongga mulutku dengan sepenuh hati

"Nggh."

Tubuhku menggeliat panas ketika terik mentari yang menembus rindang pohon dimana Chanyeol dan aku berada tak berarti sama sekali dibandingkan dengan jemari Chanyeol yang mulai menyusup membelai kulit perut dan punggungku.

Dengan gerakan cepat, aku dapat merasakan jemari Chanyeol telah melepas kaitan bra yang ku gunakan. Dengan pelan jemari Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam bra yang ku pakai. Membelai lembut kedua payudaraku. Meremas dengan begitu pelan.

"Ahh.. nggh. Channhh."

Jemari panas Chanyeol menggesek pelan tonjolan yang berada dikedua payudaraku dengan begitu pelan. Ditekan dan ditarik keluar hingga membuat tubuhku semakin bergerak gelisah tak karuan.

"Chanhh."

Di lain sisi, dapat ku rasakan ciuman Chanyeol menurun ke leher jenjangku, membelai dan membasahi seluruh sisi leherku dengan lidah panas yang ia miliki.

"Ngghh.. Channhh."

Sesapan kuat Chanyel berikan berulang kali di sisi leher milikku. "Channhh."

Dengan perlahan, ku rasakan kepala Chanyeol mulai menjauh meskipun jemari Chanyeol tetap bermain di dalam kaos dan bra milikku.

"Shinehh."

Panggilan suara berat milik Chanyeol membuat gelayar panas tubuhku semakin terasa

" _Open your eyes, please_." Mendengar permintaan Chanyeol membuatku mau tak mau membuka mata secara perlahan

Cup

Kecupan ringan Chanyeol berikan kepada bibirku yang telah membengkak dan memerah, "Aku telah menemukanmu, Shine. Jangan acuhkan aku lagi. Kau milikku, Shine. Hanya milikku."

Ku cengkram kaos hitam Chanyeol dengan kuat ketika jemari Chanyeol semakin menggila. Meremas kedua payudaraku semakin brutal dan keras. Sial. Pikiranku seakan melayang.

"Aku.. hh.. milikmuhh Chanyeollieku. Aku..nghh milikmu. Miliki aku sepenuhnya..hh."

 _I'll never forget you_

 _You'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'till the day I die_

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note :**_

 _ **Astaga astaga astagaaaaa.. hahahahaaaaaa**_

 _ **Aku nulis apaan ini. aku pesimis banget sama alurnya :( Absurb. Maafkan cerita absurb ini**_

 _ **Pasti gaje banget. Huhuhuhu.. Duh maafkan aku :(**_


End file.
